Dandelions for Deidara
by Calypso Rose
Summary: Deidara is a naive, starry-eyed orphan living in the Rock Village orphanage. What will happen when he meets his new roomate... an impatient, emotionless orphan named Sasori? Lessons in friendship, emotion, and love are waiting to be taught. Yaoi. SasoDei.
1. Dreams of Memories

Hello =] My name is Gabrielle, but you may call me **Springroll** ^^ I specialize in SasoDei stories, so you may have read Memories of Heaven or Crimson Gates before this... Anyway, this is **Dandelions for Deidara**, my newest SasoDei story =D The POV switches between Deidara and Sasori every chapter, just so you know... hehe, I guess that's it! ^^ Oh yeah, and please leave me a review when you're done! Thanks, I really really appreciate it =] Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not owned by me. If it was, Sasori would marry Deidara and Sakura would be a duck. xD

**Rating**: T... just to be safe. Kekekeke -_-

**Warning**: Minor yaoi... don't like it, don't read. hehe ^^

Enjoy!

**Dandelions for Deidara**

**Chapter One: Dreams of Memories**

**

* * *

**

A dream. Is it a dream? He can't really tell. The sky is a million shades of sapphire, as blue as his sparkling liquid eyes. The sun is an orb of molten gold, so warm and bright. It heats his flaxen hair and touches it to flames. The grass is long and wavy in the fresh summer breeze, and he reaches out his arms so that his fingers brush along the tips of the meadow.

There are flowers. Big, bold sunflowers, delicate, violet forget-me-nots, and of course the white and rose carnations that grace the stems of the long grass. His eyes, though, dart to the light, fluffy spheres of white perched precariously on slender jade stalks.

What were they called again? Lions… Dandelions.

He had always laughed at the name. When he was younger, he had imagined them with big paws and fierce roaring mouths; but of course, that was many years ago. He still loved them, though. They were like… snow, like winter carelessly scattered over the spring and summer, as if someone had left it there and forgotten to pick it up.

Long, slender fingers reach out and pluck a flower gently from its roots, and a wistful breath throws the tiny blossoms from their nest and into the sky.

Make a wish… One, two, three… Goodbye, and good luck.

He sighs happily, and twirls so that his long, golden hair flows out like a lush, brazen river behind him; and patches and puffs of delicate white flitter and dance around him like the first snow of the winter.

High above the clouds, he can hear voices above him. Mommy? Daddy? It seems so far away… Are they calling for him?

"Mommy, I miss you…"

The stem slips unguarded from his slim fingers and he lets himself fall backwards, trusting the soft grass to catch him. He tries to follow the voices as they flutter around, half in the sky, half in his head… He wants to go with them… He misses them…

With a start, he realizes that he is laughing and crying at the same time, and everything is a messy jumble inside him, and he is too tired to figure it all out. It doesn't matter though, because here, no one can see him, or hear him.

"Mommy, I love you."

He opens half-lidded cerulean eyes to gaze at the sky above him. Stars… are they dancing? Dancing like dandelions, his dandelions, so free, so beautiful…

A dream? It seems too perfect to really exist. Yet at the same time, he wants it to go on, forever. Only he can understand himself.

He blinks, and suddenly the world collapses into black.

The radiance of the sun-touched fields spirals into the empty blackness of the shadows that crouch over his bedpost. The night wind is bleak and chilling, and with a slight shiver, he pulls the sheets of his thin, ragged blanket around him.

Gone.

He chances a timid glance at his bedroom window. There is no moon. There are no stars. The silence deafens him. No owls, moths, crickets. Nothing.

Gone. Everything. Gone. Again. It was just a dream.

Gradually his shock fades to fear and loneliness, and he starts to cry. Little sobs mixed in with big ones, until his eyes burn with tears and his whole body is wracked with shivers and pitiful sniffles.

"Please help me…"

His cries are unheard in the bitter oblivion of the darkness, and eventually his sobs start to soften and his long, dark lashes flutter against his face like broken butterflies.

He tries, with all his will, to remember his dream.

Big, blue sky and a sun that shines so bright. Tall grass and colorful flowers that dance in the wind. The voices of Mommy and Daddy, saying that they miss me and love me. And dandelions. Pretty, pretty, snow-white dandelions. Maybe… maybe someday my wish will come true.

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

Then his sparkling sapphire eyes flicker and close, and a fragile, delicate peace washes over him like millions of snow-white blossoms.

Dandelions.

Dandelions, flying free,

White against a sky so blue.

Make a wish and count to three,

Maybe someday it'll come true…

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Heehee, did you like it? This was sooo much fun to write ^^ Well that's it for Chapter One =] **Please leave a review**... 3+ reviews= new chapter!!! Thanks everyone! Baibaiiii ^______^

**~Gabrielle (Springroll ^^)**

* * *


	2. Scarlet and Russet

HALLOOOO THARR!!!

It's me, Springroll!!! Thanks for sticking with me!!!

So yeah, this is Chapter Two and stuff. Enjoy!!!

**Dandelions for Deidara**

**Chapter Two: Scarlet and Russet**

* * *

Sasori was rudely awakened by the raucous cawing of morning blackbirds. He opened his liquid, dark russet eyes a crack and immediately snapped them shut.

"Stupid sunlight!"

The scarlet-haired boy let out a cranky growl and turned, burying his face in an unexpectedly cold pillow.

"Stupid pillow!"

His voice rose several annoyed pitches. Oh, it was already morning, and he was _already_ having a bad day. Why, oh why, did nothing _ever_ go his way? For example, take the blackbirds; they were now all clustered at his windowsill, squawking and screeching at a disturbingly obnoxious volume. Sasori groaned and dug his head into the pillow even farther, but with no avail.

"Stupid… birds!"

This time, his breath came out as a rather ragged gasp. He was quite worn out now, after all, from having cursed just about everything in his range that was worth cursing.

There was a tentative knock at his bedroom door. "Sasori-kun? Are you in here?"

Sasori could not bite back his usual sarcastic reply. "No, Ikari-sama, I'm in Korea!"

The door opened with a slight creak and a well-dressed gentleman stepped in. He seemed neither amused nor ruffled by the boy's remark. "Sasori-kun, I'm here to take you to the orphanage."

The frightening words had all but no effect on the boy, though he did let out a tired sigh. His permanently half-lidded eyes didn't even flicker, though a confused thought scampered fleetingly through his mind. _Orphanage? _Then a viciously cold understanding crept over him. _Oh… last night…_

The boy stepped cautiously out of bed and slowly slipped on a grey t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants. He was aware of the man's spectral glare looming against the doorway even as he slunk into the bathroom.

Inside, he let warm water run through his pale, slender fingers while thoughts flowed through his head. Ah. How queer. He could barely recall the past night. All he heard were faint screams and the sharp sound of metal fading into blackness. He squinted his eyes and shut the water. Sasori felt his mind haze over, as it frequently did. What had happened? Was this just… a figment of his imagination? He sighed softly. Why would he care about this anyway? He shook it all away. It didn't really _matter_ to him, of course. He just wondered what had happened. He was what he had trained himself to be, after all.

Six hours later, a lonely Sasori stood at the main entrance of the Iwagakure Orphanage, accompanied by one small suitcase of all his personal belongings. His dark auburn eyes glanced up lazily at the sign plastered above him. _Iwagakure? Geesh… and this was the nearest place? _The heavy boulders and skittish pebbles barely contrasted from the beige sand landscape of his hometown, but it mattered naught to him. It was just that… _orphanage_… to Sasori, it had the same meaning as _prison._

Tentatively, guardedly, cautiously, he took a breath and stepped inside.

*-x-x-x-*

Deidara's sparkling cerulean eyes lit up like sapphire stars and he flicked his long golden hair over his shoulder as his slim fingers traced over the blank pages of a brokenly loved drawing book. Humming happily to himself, he took out a bulky cardboard box of colored pencils and, without any hesitation, dumped them all unceremoniously on the rush tatami floor of his room. His hand hovered slightly above the tangled mess for a shimmering heartbeat, and then swooped down and plucked a blue pencil from its disheveled comrades. _Aquamarine, _it read. The boy giggled softly, half to himself, and with a single, fluid stroke, stained the white pages blue.

"Blue for pretty skies over the meadows, un."

He was quite absorbed in his work when there was a quick rapping at the door. His baby-blue eyes darted to the unseen source of the sound.

"Coming, un!"

But before he could even get up, the door swung wide open and two beings entered.

One of them, a kind, elderly gentleman, Koguri-sama, he recognized; the other, he did not.

Koguri-sama spoke up, a pained twinge in his voice. "Deidara-chan, this is Akasuna Sasori-kun. His parents died in a fire, and this is the nearest orphanage for him. He comes from Sunagakure. The orphanage is full; will you mind sharing a room with him?"

Deidara blinked curiously, sapphire eyes grooming the boy at the doorway up and down. He was small, about his age, with pale skin and a slender body. His hair was a startling shade of pale red, like scarlet autumn leaves, and his half-lidded eyes were a dark liquid auburn, like mouse eyes, like melted chocolate. His face was tired and showed no emotion, as if he were indifferent to the tragedy crashing all around him. He had a strange aura; it seemed almost… cold. Again, indifferent. But also… lonely.

Deidara tore his eyes away and nodded quickly, his mind made up before he even had time to think. His voice was an excited chirp. "Yes, Koguri-sama, un. We'll be friends, un!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Deidara caught something as it flashed over the other boy's face. Anger? Disdain? Disgust? He couldn't really tell.

The old man, though, seemed pleased. "Good boy. I'll leave him to you then. Show him around the building and tell him the general rules around here, okay? Thanks."

The door shut promptly, leaving Deidara alone with his new roommate.

The golden-haired boy turned to face his new friend.

"Hey, un."

One heart will be caring, the other will shun.

While one heart has wishes, the other has none.

When one heart is healing, the other's undone,

But love is a dream where two hearts become one.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Hmmm, sounds like a plot to me!!! Kukuku... Haha ^^ Anyways, thanks for reading!!! Please feel free to **leave me a review**, I would be sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. Hehe :D Thanks!!!

**~Gabrielle (Springroll ^^)**

* * *


End file.
